Danny's Birthday
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: It's Danny's birthday and his gloomy! but can his friends and family change that by one "big surprise"?... lame summary, I know! set after PP. I don't own the show Danny Phantom. Has some DxS.


**Hey guys! Well, here's my last story for this summer… I'm really gonna miss my free time. *sniffs* anyway! Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**I don't own the show Danny Phantom**

* * *

It's Danny's birthday and our favorite halfa is still in his room snoring away. His family is throwing him a party and will be inviting all his closest friends. But Danny still couldn't be excited because Sam, his best friend and girlfriend, was dragged by her parents to one of their business trips so that she can "learn" more of her family's business. Let's get back to Danny, shall we?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DANNY!" said boy groaned before snatching his pillow and putting it on his head.

"Go away." Came his muffled reply. Jazz rolled her eyes before snatching the pillow from him.

"Hey!" Danny said as he sat up from his bed and huffed angrily. All he wanted was to sleep. Was that too much to ask? He didn't care if it was his birthday.

"Oh come on, Danny. Lighten up! It's your birthday today and we're going to throw you a party with your friends." Maddie said as she smiled at him. Danny just rolled his eyes before getting up from bed.

"And there's gonna be fudge!" Jack said while smiling broadly. Danny rolled his eyes.

"But the only real friends I have are Sam and Tucker. Sam turned into my girlfriend which leaves Tucker. The rest are just a bunch of fake friends who want to hang out with Phantom." Danny said as he gestured to his eyes turning green for a moment before turning back to its original blue again. Jazz rolled her eyes and smirked before ruffling up Danny's hair.

"Just get ready." She said while smiling knowingly as she, Maddie and Jack exited his room. Danny sighed before walking over to his nightstand where his phone was and checking it for any messages. There was one, and it was from Sam.

From: Sam Manson

_Hey ghost boy! Wake up. Today's your birthday. I'm really sorry I couldn't make it but don't worry, I promise I'll make it up to you. Enjoy your day! Love you._

Danny smiled at the text and began to type out a reply to her before taking a quick shower and getting dressed. When he was done, he went downstairs to meet his family.

"Danny, there you are. Are you hungry? Of course you are. Come, sit down and I'll cook you your breakfast." Maddie said happily as Danny came down the stairs and approached the kitchen. Danny just smiled and shook his head.

"Its fine mom, I'll just have cereal." Danny said as he took out the cereal box from the cupboard and some milk from the fridge before preparing his cereal. Maddie sighed, ever since Sam told Danny that she will not make it for his birthday because of her parents, Danny has been gloomy ever since. But he still managed to act like himself for the sake of his family and others. Maddie looked at her son who was staring at the back of the cereal box dully while eating. She was about to say something when Jack interrupted her.

"Danny-boy, why don't you take a stroll at the or something? To clear your mind before your party." Jack said smiling. Danny only nodded before getting up, placing his bowl in the sink and making his way towards the door.

"What time do you want me to come home?" he asked. Maddie thought for a second before smiling.

"Be back by lunch time." She said. Danny nodded and exited the house. Jazz ran to the window and peeked. Once she saw Danny turn around the corner, she turned towards her family.

"I'll call Tucker." She said. Maddie and Jack nodded before scrambling to get the house ready for Danny's party.

"Hey Tucker, Danny's out in the park now." Jazz said.

"Alright. I'm on my way." Tucker said before the line went dead. Moments later, Tucker arrived with a hooded figure with him. Maddie guided the hooded figure to the guest bedroom before helping getting the house ready for Danny's party. Soon, they were done.

"Danny's going to be thrilled." Tucker said smirking. The rest nodded in agreement.

"The guests are going to arrive soon. Tucker, could you be a dear and call Danny for us?" Maddie asked while Tucker nodded.

_With Danny…_

Danny was on top of the hill overlooking the was just sitting there enjoying the breeze when his phone rang. He pulled it out and checked the caller I.D. it was Tucker.

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"Where are you? Your guests are already here. You're the only one that's missing." Tucker said. Danny checked his watch before sighing and standing up.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Danny said before hanging up. He then transformed and flew towards his house. When he reached his destination, he transformed back to his human self before opening the door and shutting it once he was inside. He was greeted by a chorus of happy birthdays the minute he stepped inside the house. He smiled at all his guests which consist of Tucker, his family and other family members like a few uncles, aunts and cousins.

"Happy birthday, Danny. I don't see your girlfriend, Sam right? All I see is Tucker. Where is she?" Danny's aunt who loved to pinch his cheeks asked. Danny sighed before answering.

"She was dragged on one of her parents' business trips so she won't be here. She already greeted me though." Danny said. His aunt nodded before pinching his cheeks making Danny groan.

"I can't believe my little nephew is already sixteen years old!" she said. Danny whimpered before pulling away from his aunt and massaging his cheeks.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt you, Danny?" she asked. Danny smiled before shaking his head.

"Its fine, Aunt Sheila. I'll live." Danny said. Sheila smiled before turning to talk to Jazz.

"You okay dude?" Tucker asked although he already knew the answer.

"I'm fine, I guess I just miss Sam that's all." Danny said. Tucker nodded before patting him on the back.

"I understand. I'd also be this way if my girlfriend couldn't make it for my birthday. But dude, you've gotta be happy today." Tucker said. Danny nodded before smiling. Soon, Maddie got all their attention.

"It's time for Danny to blow the candles. After that we have a surprise for you." Maddie said as she guided Danny towards the chocolate fudge cake she made earlier. Danny at the cake before looking at his mother.

"Make a wish before blowing the candles." Maddie said. Danny closed his eyes before opening them and blowing the candles. Everyone cheered while Danny had a goofy smile on his face.

"Now time for our big surprise." Maddie said as she went inside the guest room.

"What surprise?" Danny asked confused as he stared at all his guests who all have knowing smiles on their faces. Soon, a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"What the?" he said. He heard the figure attached to the pair of hands giggle.

"Cut out the act, Jazz." Danny said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's not me, Danny." he heard Jazz say on his right.

"Uh… mom?" Danny asked. He heard his mother giggle.

"That's not me, sweetie." Maddie said.

"Um… dad?"

"Oh I wish I had hands like those, son." Jack said.

"Okay being compared to your dad's the last draw." A familiar voice said behind him. Soon, the pair of hands was removed from his eyes. He turned to see Sam standing there smirking at him. She was wearing a purple shirt and black jeans. She had a black, hooded DP jacket on top of her shirt. She had purple converse and her hair was styled to its usual style. Danny's eyes widened as sis for his mouth.

"Well, are you just going to stand there with your mouth hanging open or are you gonna greet your girlfriend?" Sam said still smirking. Danny snapped out of his trance before grinning widely and hugging his girlfriend while twirling her around.

"You're here! I thought you wouldn't be home for another two weeks!" Danny said. Sam smiled before pointing to Danny's family and Tucker.

"These guys told me how gloomy you were and teamed up with me to persuade my parents to let me go back. And it's a good thing they agreed because according to them, 'all Samantha ever did was read a book and nod dully. Fine, you can go back.'" Sam said in her best imitation of her mother making everyone around her laugh. After they all had calm down, Danny turned to the people Sam had gestured to earlier.

"You guys did that? So that I could be happy?" Danny asked. Tucker nodded.

"After everything you did _for_ us, the least we could do was make you happy!" Tucker said. Danny grinned.

"I love you guys." Danny said. Sam smiled and hugged him who was soon followed by Tucker then Jazz then Maddie.

"Group hug!" Jack exclaimed before slamming his body to them causing them all to topple over. They laughed when Tucker landed with his face down to the floor.

"Oh ha, ha. Funny." He said. Maddie shook her head as she dusted herself off.

"Come on; let's go eat the cake before Jack finishes it all up." Maddie said as she pointed to Jack who was already making his way towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Five pages… not bad. Thank you all so much for your support to my stories. Especially to my story: "Photo Album". Well, I won't be seeing you guys very often now. But don't worry, I'll find some time. Bye everyone! Oh and don't forget to review!**


End file.
